Wearable devices with are available with haptic feedback, three-dimensional accelerometers and pulse sensors. Some wearable devices can measure movement of the wearer and are able to detect and record physical characteristics such as a pulse. Wearable devices also may be equipped with connection means including but not limited to Bluetooth, Ethernet, USB, WiFi, and IrDA, used to connect with a mobile phone running application software, a server connected with the cloud or a vehicle computing system.